


A Troublesome Jealousy

by terachan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, Post - House of Hades
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terachan/pseuds/terachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prendete un figlio di Poseidone, uno di Giove, due ragazze che si divertono a prendere in giro i propri ragazzi, aggiungeteci un buona dose di gelosia e avrete una situazione in cui solo i sette della profezia si possono trovare.<br/><i>Leo non sapeva se sentirsi contento di essere l’unico single del gruppo o se desiderare una ragazza con cui litigare per passare il tempo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Troublesome Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Littles_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Littles_).



> Innanzitutto, sappiate che se dovete dare la colpa a qualcuno per questa cosa, datela a [_Littles_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=458102). Tutto è cominciato quando questa donna mi ha fatto un banner per Opposites Attract e io le ho offerto di scriverle una fic. La richiesta era Percabeth e Jasper con Percy e Jason gelosi e una semidea di cui Leo si prende una cotta. Ho chiamato la semidea Holly in suo onore, sappiatelo.  
> E sappiate che questo banner qui in basso l'ha fatto lei perché è l'ammoreh ♥  
> Mia cara, spero che la fic ti piaccia. Avrei voluto fare molto di meglio, tipo renderla più comica, ma questo è quello che passa il convento, purtroppo. Non sono riuscita a scrivere un bel romance tra Leo e Holly perché shippo troppo Caleo e mi sembrava un tradimento. Soprattutto il finale, temo lasci molto a desiderare. Spero comunque che l'apprezzerai :)

L’Argo II si fermò dolcemente a una decina di metri da terra.   


L’albero di pino che avevano abbattuto era stato solo uno sfortunato effetto collaterale, si disse Leo. Questo non impedì ai suoi amici di lanciargli vari epiteti fantasiosi e per nulla lusinghieri. 

Il bosco in cui si erano fermati era fitto di alberi e umido, l’odore pungente dei pini che solleticava il naso del figlio di Efesto.

“Se il coach Hedge fosse stato qui ti avrebbe già minacciato con la sua clava” gli disse Hazel, mentre scendeva con rapidità dalla scala dell’Argo II.

“Potrei sempre farlo io con la mia cornucopia” replicò Piper.

“Una cornucopia piena di cibo letale. Ti prego risparmiami!” urlò Leo dall’alto della nave, mentre dalla sua cintura degli attrezzi magica tirava fuori vari cacciaviti di misure diverse.

Erano appena entrati in territorio greco, quando Festo gli aveva comunicato che l’ultimo attacco dei _venti_ aveva danneggiato alcune parti della nave. Non è che Leo non avesse rispetto per la natura — quando scopri di essere un semidio e che gli dei sono _molto_ esistenti e permalosi, impari ad aver rispetto per tutto, a meno che tu non voglia morire di una morte lenta e dolorosa — ma l’Argo II stava avendo non pochi problemi e lui non aveva avuto il tempo di trovare un posto migliore per parcheggiare la nave.

“Basta bisticciare, ragazzi. Leo, muoviti a riparare la nave. Dato che siamo qui, approfittiamone per cenare. Percy, Jason, cercate un po’ di legna secca per il fuoco. Frank, c’è un fiume lì. Prendi dell’acqua. Ragazze, voi aiutatemi a preparare il falò” disse Annabeth, sempre la pragmatica del gruppo, e tutti i ragazzi non persero tempo ad eseguire gli ordini.

Leo trovò facilmente il guasto e stava lavorando su un pistone particolarmente ostinato quando sentì che il tono di voce dei suoi compagni era cambiato. Si affacciò dal ponte della nave per guardare in basso e vide i suoi amici seduti intorno a un fuoco. L’odore di carne arrosto gli ricordò che erano diverse ore che non mangiava. Poi aggrottò la fronte. Forse era la sua impressione, ma gli sembrava che ci fossero delle persone in più.

Scese in basso curioso e affamato, le mani sporche di grasso pronte ad attaccare i nuovi arrivati semmai si fossero rivelati dei mostri, o la cena semmai si fosse rivelata cotta. L’uno o l’altro, non faceva differenza.

Attorno al fuoco, alla destra di Annabeth e alla sinistra di Piper rispettivamente, c’erano due ragazzi che non dovevano essere molto più grandi di loro. 

Leo non aveva mai vinto il premio per ragazzo più percettivo e osservatore dell’anno, ma era alquanto sicuro che i due erano seduti un po’ troppo vicini alle sue amiche. I loro occhi guardavano tutto delle ragazze a parte i loro visi.

Leo avvertì guai in vista, così si sedette tutto contento di fianco a Frank e cominciò a rimpinzarsi. 

“Allora… chi abbiamo qui?” chiese.

“Dei mortali” rispose Jason, senza staccare gli occhi dal quartetto che sedeva di fronte a lui. Lo disse come qualcuno poteva dire “scarafaggi”.

“Sono sicuro che prima o poi si trasformeranno in enormi scorpioni” disse Percy, ignorando completamente il piatto con la sua cena.

“Non lo mangi quello?” chiese Frank, apparentemente ignaro di tutto.

Percy gli porse il suo piatto, il che non presagiva nulla di buono, e poi lui e Jason incrociarono le braccia al petto contemporaneamente, gli occhi ancora fissi su Annabeth e Piper che, osservò Leo, non sembravano disdegnare molto le attenzioni dei due ragazzi mortali.

“Veniamo spesso a campeggiare qui.” Stava dicendo il ragazzo alla destra di Annabeth, scuotendo la testa per scostarsi un ciuffo dagli occhi e aprendo la bocca in un largo sorriso che mostrò i suoi enormi incisivi.

“Dicono che ci sono degli orsi, sai. E noi non diciamo mai di no a un’avventura.” aggiunse quello alla sinistra di Piper, flettendo i muscoli. 

Le due ragazze si guardarono fugacemente negli occhi, sorrisero complici e poi continuarono ad ascoltare la storia di un’audace avventura che comprendeva un serpente velenoso, uno scarpone da trekking e una fionda.

Piper e Annabeth ridacchiavano e boccheggiavano nei momenti opportuni, come se non avessero mai ascoltato — o vissuto — nulla di così eroico e pericoloso.

Si sentì il rombo di un tuono e l’acqua del fiume ribollì.

“Ehm… ragazzi,” disse Hazel con aria nervosa. “Forse è meglio se ce ne andiamo.”

Ma nessuno le dette retta.

La situazione prese una brutta piega quando Ciuffo e Muscoli misero le loro braccia sulle spalle delle ragazze. Un fulmine cadde sul falò, tizzoni ardenti volarono ovunque. Leo ebbe giusto il tempo di tuffarsi a faccia a terra e salvare il suo burger, quando un muro d’acqua si abbatté su di loro.

“Piove?” chiese stupidamente Frank.

“Così impari a non mettere le mani addosso alla mia ragazza, pezzo di tricheco” urlò Percy.

“Ne vuoi un altro assaggio, pesce lesso?” disse Jason.

Annabeth e Piper, con i capelli bagnati fradici e i vestiti anneriti dal fumo del falò, incredibilmente risero e si dettero il cinque. 

Leo non avrebbe mai capito le donne. 

Ciuffo e Muscoli sembravano confusi e terrorizzati tutto in una volta.

Frank sospirò. “Ma non si può mai mangiare in santa pace?”

“Perché non ci calmiamo, eh?” disse Hazel.

“E tu,” disse Percy con voce stridula indicando Annabeth. “Smettila di flirtare con questo pallone gonfiato.”

“Flirtare? Io non stavo flirtando. Stavo solo facendo conoscenza” replicò la ragazza.

“Non voglio che fai conoscenza con questo tipo… né con altri tipi!”

“Ah!” esclamò Annabeth alzandosi furiosa, ma con un’espressione un po’ troppo soddisfatta. “Adesso dovrei chiedere il permesso a te?”

Contemporaneamente, Jason e Piper erano impegnati nel loro personale litigio. “Ti stava guardando le… le… le… _cose!_ ” 

“Cosa esattamente? A me non sembra che stesse facendo nulla di male”

Hazel, nel frattempo, cercava di parlare e far ragionare i ragazzi, ma invano. “Dammi una mano, Frank. Non startene lì impalato. Non vedi che abbiamo una crisi?”

“Crisi?” disse il figlio di Ares. “Non mi pare ci sia nessun mostro che stia tentando di mangiarci.” E così cominciarono a litigare anche loro.

Leo non sapeva se sentirsi contento di essere l’unico single del gruppo o se desiderare una ragazza con cui litigare per passare il tempo.

Decise di rendersi utile cercando della legna asciutta.

Le urla dei suoi amici si affievolirono man mano che il figlio di Efesto si addentrava nel bosco, i passi che risuonavano attutiti sugli aghi di pino.

Mentre spezzava un ramo, vide con la coda dell’occhio un’ombra che gli veniva incontro. Si tuffo di lato e si rialzò con un salto, prendendo un cacciavite dalla sua cintura per parare il colpo di una lama.

“Chi sei?” chiese l’ombra.

“Leo Valdez, meccanico extraordinaire. E tu che mostro sei?”

L’ombra non rispose e si allontanò di qualche passo. Leo non resistette alla curiosità e richiamò una palla di fuoco per farsi luce.

Era una ragazza. Aveva una frangia lunga che le copriva quasi completamente gli occhi. Il fuoco donava sfumature dorate ai suoi capelli castani. 

La ragazza alzò l’arma, guardando tesa la fiamma sulla mano di Leo. “Cosa sei?”

“Il figlio prediletto del grande Efesto.” Forse non era da furbi dare tutte queste informazione, ma Leo aveva l’abitudine di comportarsi da idiota di fronte a delle belle ragazze. “Come hai detto che ti chiami?”

Lei non si rilassò. “Tu e i tuoi amici state facendo un gran baccano. Andatevene! Questo è il mio territorio.”

“Il tuo territorio?” disse Leo, guardando il bosco buio. “Chi sei? La figlia del dio Tarzan?”

Lei fece un passo avanti con aria minacciosa.

“Woah! Woah!” Leo alzò le mani., le fiamme gli lambivano i capelli, ma lui non ci badò. “Senti, ci siamo fermati solo per un po’. Giusto il tempo di riparare il guasto alla nostra nave. Poi ce ne andiamo.”

Lei alzò lo sguardo verso il punto in cui l’Argo II rimaneva sospesa a mezz’aria. Al buio era soltanto un’enorme macchia scura.

“Ce ne sono altri come te?”

“Vuoi dire semidei? Beh… qui ci siamo solo noi sette, e te, apparentemente.”

“Voglio dire…” La ragazza adesso non sembrava tanto sicura di sé.

“Intendi se ci sono altri come noi? Ce ne sono centinaia.” 

Si sedette e usò la fiamma che aveva in mano per incendiare alcuni rametti sparsi per terra.

“Accomodati pure.”

Lei non sembrava molto convinta, ma si sedette a circa due metri di distanza.

“Okay. Quello che sto per dirti potrà rivelarsi uno shock, ma tu ascoltami senza interrompermi.” E proseguì raccontandole degli dei, del campo Mezzosangue e delle loro avventure. E se stava esagerando un po' nel ritrarsi come un vero eroe, non era certo colpa sua. “Non so perché tu non sia già stata riconosciuta. Ma sai cosa? Contatterò personalmente Chirone e ti farò mandare un satiro. Ti piacerà il campo.”

Mentre parlava, la ragazza si era pian piano avvicinata a lui. Leo riusciva a sentire il suo odore di pino e di qualcosa di speziato che non seppe riconoscere. Una folata di vento le spostò la frangia, rivelando due grandi occhi color cioccolato.

“Leo!” Da lontano arrivarono le voci dei suoi amici che lo chiamavano. “Dove cavolo si è cacciato?”

La ragazza si alzò di scatto. 

“Dove vai? Aspetta che ti presento i miei amici.”

“È meglio di no. Ma,” lei lo guardò intensamente e sorrise per la prima volta. “Mi piacerebbe poter visitare questo campo e… magari ci rincontreremo.”

“Sì,” disse Leo. “Ci conto.” E prima che potesse aggiungere altro, lei lo baciò fugacemente sulla guancia. Sperò che la luce del fuoco gli nascondesse il rossore che sentiva salirgli sulle gote.

“Ci vediamo, Leo Valdez.” E corse via.

“Aspetta!” le gridò dietro Leo. “Dimmi almeno come ti chiami.”

“Mi chiamo Holly” gli urlò lei e poi la sua ombra sparì.

Leo rimase imbambolato per alcuni minuti rivivendo gli ultimi istanti passati quando sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano.

“Eccoti qui. Che cosa stai facendo qui da solo?” domandò Jason guardando sospettosamente il fuoco che andava spegnendosi.

“Niente. Ehi, avete smesso di giocare ai ragazzi gelosi voi?”

“Gelosi?” disse Percy, mettendogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “E di chi, di quei due idioti?”

“Spero almeno che siano ancora vivi”

“Certo che sono ancora vivi, non si muore mica per qualche osso rotto.”


End file.
